


第四祷告日

by lilywatermonster



Category: XXXX - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywatermonster/pseuds/lilywatermonster





	1. Chapter 1

《第四祷告日》

巨浪消退，大陆重现。愿生机降临，愿神庇佑，愿文明长存，生命绵延。   
——《第四祷告》 

01

太太在客厅吃下午茶，读今天的报纸。桌子上奶油蛋糕她一口也没吃，实际上她从来不会吃。薇拉毕恭毕敬地站在一边，等着她离开之后把这块蛋糕扔掉，明天再换上一块新的。

“不吃一口吗？无糖的。”我走过去吻了吻她的面颊，她也侧过来碰了我一下，她知道我只是随口一说，我们像例行公事一样拥抱了对方，她站起来，手放在我的腰上，茜素红的指甲陷在我的西装料子里。  
“今天是第四祷告日，别忘了晚上的受精仪式。”她说。

······  
他坐在床上，低着头看脚垫上的花纹。  
房间里点了蜡烛，一圈一圈晕开的光线里，他整个人的边缘都覆盖上了一层细细的绒毛。  
我的眼睛落在他赤裸的脚背上，他还穿着那条长裙子，群青底色，裙边露出一点白色的内衬，下摆蓬大，几乎铺满了床边。  
这种在受精仪式穿的裙子象征着蓬勃的生育能力。然而两个月了，他依旧没有怀上孩子。  
太太曾经问过我，是不是他的指标没有达到，她不耐烦地在书房里转，红色的指甲哒哒地敲在金属烟盒上。  
“主教家的使女在一次受精仪式之后就怀孕了。”她说，“你保证你每次都射进去了吗？”  
我的耐心并不比她好，我告诉她如果这次依旧不行，我们可以申请换一个使女。  
……

我看着他纤细的脚踝，他太瘦了，看起来确实不像是个多产的使女。我走过去看他，而他也抬起头看我，他的眼睛里印着吊灯上的烛火，乖巧又平静地望着我，然后弯下腰去撩自己的裙子，把那些厚重的布料全部堆在大腿上，露出两条光洁白皙的小腿。

他用腿够我，把腿打开，让我嵌进他两腿之间的方寸之地。  
“主人。”他小声地叫我。  
我有些震惊：“谁教你这样叫我的。”  
他又把头低下去了：“夫人说······让我再努力一点。”  
他怯生生地来拉我的手，让我解下他肋下的扣子。  
裙子终于被脱下来了，然而裸露出来的却是一件蕾丝情趣内衣——是太太的。  
我皱了皱眉，他连忙解释：“夫人·······让我穿上。”  
我没说话，我还能说什么呢。那件纱质内衣上有水墨画，是我和太太在一场高定拍卖会上拍下来的，尺寸对于太太来说刚好合适，可穿在他身上就显得大了些。  
我现在才发现他的腰竟然比太太的还要细，可就是这具和丰腴完全无关的身体却很让我悸动。好吧，我知道这个词很不应该用在一个使女身上。  
他来解我的裤子，让我的东西抵在他的胸口上，接着用乳尖蹭我，姿态放荡但眼神却很虔诚。

隔着那层薄纱，我感受着自己的变化，我仍然站着，而他坐在床边，裙子褪了一半，堆在腰迹。他不敢碰我的其他地方，另一只手只好垂在腿边上。  
那双手啊，我叹了口气，把他的手握住了，牵着他来到我的腰后，我对他说：“没关系。”  
我把手伸下去解那根系在他胯骨上的小带子，刚摸上去他就急了：“夫人说不能脱，就这样穿着·······进来。”他的语气像要哭了，可怜兮兮地看着我，他说：“夫人说，让您从后面进来。”  
他转过身子，把屁股撅起来，手伸到后面来，把中间那块布料拨到一边，露出中间瑟缩的小穴，他转过头来看我，眼睛湿漉漉的像小动物，“像这样。”他用手拨弄着这自己的穴口。

（后续可能有吧）  
······


	2. Chapter 2

第四祷告日

02

床对面有一面大镜子，这镜子足有一面墙之宽，上面有转动的光圈，是实时记录仪，我起身把它关掉了。

他还坐在床边，内衣脱了一半，胸口上有乳白色的液体。那些液体从他的乳头滴下来，把附在腰际的薄纱晕出一小块湿痕。纱上的水墨画被颠倒折叠在一起，空间的交错重叠让山不像山，水不是水，山峦夷为平地，流动回归静止，而那片湿痕粗暴地糊在这幅时空失序的画作上，像白昼里横空出现的裂痕。

他泌乳了。

一个没有怀孕的omega不可能会泌乳。但就在刚才，当我把他的乳房从吊带内衣里小心剥脱出来，咬上他的乳尖的时候，有一股温热的细流沿着我的唇角流了下来。

现在我站在镜子前面，穿戴整齐，看着他，等待一个解释。  
至少我还关掉了记录仪，我对自己说，我已经足够仁至义尽了。他骗了我，不只是我，还有太太，他上去乖巧温顺，实际上可能已经和别的alpha生了孩子，他甚至还在泌乳期，而两个月了我竟然都没有发现。  
其实这也不难解释，以往的受精仪式，他都穿着那条笼子一样的臃肿的大裙子，而我则直接掀开他的裙子，插进去，挺动，射精，然后拉上拉链离开。我甚至不会触碰他身体的其他地方。当然也就无法知道在他胸口那一层一层繁复的衣料下面有两只正在分泌乳汁的柔软胸脯。

该死。

是Richard让我来的，他说。  
谁是Richard？  
他低着头，手指在那一块湿痕上蹭，好像这样就能把他滴在上面的奶水蹭掉似的。  
是······是我丈夫，他回答。  
太好了，现在还有一个丈夫。  
你怀过孕？生了孩子？什么时候的事情？  
四个月前。他只回答了最后一个问题。

四个月前，也就是说，他不仅没有过泌乳期，甚至还在分泌omega产期激素，可我却完全没有感知到。但有一个事情是显而易见的，他不可能在这段时间里再次怀孕。  
是药物，他回答，Richard给了我抑制剂。  
长期服用抑制剂会导致性激素紊乱，甚至性腺萎缩。我对他说

他抬着眼睛地看着我，好像对我的关切感到惊讶。乳汁又淌下来了，他的胸口上粘哒哒的一片，他扯过那条裙子，去揩身体上的湿痕，小心翼翼地把内衣往下脱，生怕自己的奶水再滴到这件名贵的艺术品上。  
深色的裙子在他细白的手里，也在他微微鼓起的胸脯上，那些窸窸窣窣的声音滑进我的耳朵里，折磨着我的耳膜，他不停地擦，像是擦不完一样的在胸口磨蹭。  
我脑海里出现第四祷告日宣传片里的圣母拭乳图，心一下缩紧了，两个月了，他是怎么过来的。  
这时候我又想起我母亲的话——同情是一切堕落的开始。  
我整理了衣领，要往出走，他突然停下了手里的动作，先生，他在身后叫我，声音颤抖，身体前倾，袒露着上身，他的眼睛像没有凝固的漂亮玻璃珠，胆怯地看着我衣服上的一口扣子。  
他哀求我，不要告诉他们，可以吗。  
他说，我能怀上孩子的，不会有什么影响。  
我停下了脚步，疑惑使我丧失了理智，我问出了一个最不该问的问题。你为什么要来，我问他，你可以拒绝你的丈夫。  
他沉默了半晌，在我准备转身的时候突然开口了。  
他会打我，他轻轻地说，Richard说如果我不来的话，他就打死我。他的眼泪蓄在眼眶里，仿佛就等着决堤。  
他在我的目光里缓缓褪下衣服，抬起屁股，在那片雪白的皮肤上，尾椎骨的上方有很多个被烟头烫伤的疤。  
他含糊地说，Richard喜欢从后面来，一边·····一边烫我。

（后续有没有我也不知道了）


End file.
